Livvie Rae's Lingerie
by epephany
Summary: Rose takes Sydney lingerie shopping for her one year anniversary with Adrian. Disclaimer, I do not own any of these characters, or the name Livvie Rae's


Sydney buttoned up her pale blue oxford in front of Adrian's full length mirror. He watched her smiling, one arm slung behind his head and his eyes droopy from lack of sleep. She gave her hair a fluff and turned to him, her golden lily tattoo glinting in the light. She leaned over her shirtless boyfr-…husband, she was still getting used to it. She pecked him on his lips and turned to leave.

"Bye Sage," he called.

"It's Ivashkov, remember?" She said playfully, making him chuckle. She had just poured her first cup of coffee when there was a brisk, impatient knock at the door. She opened it and saw Rose Hathaway, guardian extraordinaire/ one of her best friends standing there in black skinny jeans and a red tank top. The dhampir smiled at her and said,

"Come on, we're gonna be late."

"Don't you wanna say hey to Adrian?" The blonde asked, looking in the direction of their bedroom.

"Nah, I will when we come back, but come on seriously, we have an appointment." Sydney eyebrows jerked together, she didn't think Rose ever made in appointment in her life, she was more like the 'walk in and demand to be seen' kinda person, which was convenient because it normally worked. She followed her friend down the stairs and to Rose's car; she guessed that she just borrowed one from Court, seeing as how she didn't really have a need for one. They drove for about twenty minutes, catching up and Sydney begging Rose to tell her where they were going. When they pulled up to a lingerie store, Sydney looked around, wondering where their building was.

"Were here," Rose said in a singsongy voice. Sydney felt blood rush to her face.

"Where is 'here'?" She asked, her voice nervous.

"There…Livvi Rae's Lingerie." She said, pointing to the frilly sign. She barked a laugh,

"I am not going in there." Sydney said, crossing her arms.

"Well, I already paid for your fitting and everything, so you have no choice." Rose told her happily, hopping out of the car. Sydney followed her reluctantly, dragging her feet as she walked.

"Why here though?" She asked her friend, confused to why they were even here.

"Well, a little bird, that bird being Jill, told me that yours and Adrian's first anniversary was tomorrow, so I thought I'd get you something for it." She told her, pushing the door open, causing a loud jingling to echo through the store. A plump woman with red hair greeted them, a string of tape measure hung around her neck.

"You must be Sydney," She said to her a southern accent strung through her words.

"I am," She said, shaking the woman's outstretched hand.

"Do you know your size?" She asked.

"Um, yea,"

"Well, ours may be a little different from where you shop, let me gettcha sized up." She pulled the tape measure from around her neck and wove it around the blonde's arms and back. Sydney was blushing when the woman's hand rested for a moment on the front of her chest, rose giggled.

"Ok, you guys can pick a few things out while I find some stuff for you, ok?" She said, a sweet smile on her face.

"Ok," Rose said, hoping out of the purple chair she had been sitting in. She drug Sydney through the isles, picking up every lacy colorful piece she could find. She shoved Sydney into a dressing room, stuffing the wad of fabric into her hand. Inside, she hesitated, then selected the least slutty pair of panties; a blue pair of boy-shorts with brown polka dots and a matching bow on the waistband. She looked at them on her in the mirror. She smiled, thinking they were actually pretty cute, but nothing like what she would normally wear. Rose knocked on the door.

"Do you have 'em on?" She asked.

"Yea,"

"Let me see!" She said excitedly.

"What? No," Sydney said, embarrassed at the thought of anyone, even Rose seeing her half naked. Well other than Adrian, but he didn't count.

"I will break this door down, let me see." She said. Sydney sighed and undid the latch. The dhampir slipped in and squealed.

"Oh my god, those are adorable, you're getting them, oh, let me send a pic of them to Jill!"

"What, why?!" Sydney exclaimed.

"She's bound to Adrian, she'll know if he'll like them." After ten minutes of arguing, Sydney finally gave in. Rose snapped then picture and sent it. Her phone beeped a response and her face fell, then she looked at Sydney.

"Oh shit," she said.

"What," Sydney asked.

"I accidently sent it to Eddie." Sydney's jaw dropped, unable to speak. Rose cracked a smile,

"I'm just kidding; Jill said he'll love them." She left the stall and had Sydney try on a few more pair, all lace, bright and sexy. There was a knock on the door, and she undid the latch again, seeing the fitting lady again.

"You ready?" She asked, several bras dangling from her arm. She nodded, and was surprised when she stepped in and locked the door.

"Ok, shirt and bra off." She said as she shifted through the ones she had. Sydney's eyes went wide and she heard Rose die laughing through the door. The woman looked up, confused to why she was still dressed.

"Oh have you never done this before?" She asked. Sydney shook her head. The lady chuckled and explained the process to her, but she was still really shy. She took her shirt off slowly, and then undid her bra. After it dropped to the floor she crossed her arms over herself.

"Honey, you ain't nothin I ain't seen before, relax." The woman told her and Sydney cracked a smile. She stepped behind the nineteen year old and threaded the girl's arms through the straps.

"Bend over," She told her. She complied after a moment's hesitation. The woman snapped it and told her to stand up. She looked in the mirror and was surprised to see how…well…hot she looked. The bra was fiery red, covered in lace and pushed her boobs up high. She let Rose in and she let out a whoop of joy.

"Oh, my god, you are a genius! I think that's the brightest color I've ever seen you in! I didn't even know you had boobs!"

After a few more bras, the girls walked out, a sleek black bag dangling from Sydney's wrist.

"Ok, you have to admit, that was pretty fun." Rose said, smiling at her friend.

"Yes, it was fun, but we are never going again."

"Ok, fine…but I'm taking you to a strip club next weekend." She told her smiling. Sydney laughed as she clicked her seatbelt.

"Yea right, even you couldn't make me agree to that." Rose cranked the car.

"Your right, _I_ can't, but you forget that my best friend is a boss at compulsion." She told her, and even though Sydney wasn't the swearing type, she muttered,

"Shit," under her breath. Rose's laugh filled the car as she peeled out of the parking lot.


End file.
